Love Story
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: Taiora. 'Al fin y al cabo, fui yo quien gano en esta linda historia de Amor'... Para festejar los 30 fanfics que llevo en la pagina.


Holas!! Este fic también es para festejar los 30 fanfics que he publicado aquí en fanfiction!!! me siento muy orgullosa de todos y cada uno de mis proyectos, los completos, los one-shots y los que aun están inconclusos… Pero bueno, ojala les guste, y me dejen un lindo review. Comenzamos…

Lo que esta en _cursiva _es lo que recuerda Taichi.

Lo que esta en '' '' es lo que Taichi piensa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love Story**

El parque central de Odaiba, estaba inundado de felicidad con el sonido de los niños que corrían por allí y los que disfrutaban estando trepados en alguno de los juegos como los columpios o la resbaladilla…

En una de las bancas, que daban vista hacia una caja de arena, donde los niños mas pequeños hacían un intento de mantener sus pequeñas torres en pie, se encontraba sentado un joven, de alborotada cabellera y con ojos color chocolate, contaba con unos 16 años, aproximadamente…

Se encontraba con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, la fresca brisa movía suavemente sus cabellos, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, efecto del viento que chocaba contra ellas. Se encontraba mirando atentamente a los infantes, pensando…

_-¡me entro arena en los ojos!- gritaba una pequeña niña pelirroja mientras sollozaba y se tallaba los ojos al mismo tiempo._

_-te dije que fuéramos a la resbaladilla, ahí no te habría entrado arena en los ojos- reprendía con dulzura un niño pequeño con ojos grandes y chocolates.- vamos Sora, mama dice que para sacar tierra de tus ojitos lo mejor es un poco de agua._

_Tomo del brazo a la pequeña y la condujo hacia dos mujeres mayores que platicaban, una de ellas se hinco junto a la pelirroja y la examinaba con preocupación._

-¡pero que tiempos aquellos!- soltó de pronto Taichi al tiempo que estiraba con pereza sus brazos al cielo, dio un bostezo, y regreso a la posición que tenia anteriormente.- como me acuerdo de cuando era pequeño y jugaba con Sorita.

Un niño se le quedo mirando por espacio de unos segundos, Taichi recordó que no era muy bien visto hablar solo…

_-''_jugábamos mucho tiempo juntos''_- _pensó, y a su mente vino una imagen de el y su pequeña amiga corriendo agitados por el parque, mientras un pequeño cachorro blanco los perseguía.- ''después conocimos a los demás, los que pasaron a ser nuestros mejores amigos… Jyou, Mimi, Koushiro, Takeru… Yamato''-después, la imagen de el y el resto de sus compañeros llego a sus pensamientos.

_Ahora una cantidad de 8 niños se encontraban en el parque, ahora todos con entre 9 y 13 años…_

_Dos de las niñas se columpiaban, 2 chicos estaban sentados en una banca uno sentado pesadamente en esta y el otro concentrado en una PC, dos niños rubios hablaban sobre unas cuantas cosas, y la misma niña pelirroja, y el mismo niño castaño jugaban tranquilamente, algo alejados de los demás…_

-''Era mejor ser pequeño… no tenia este tipo de problemas- una imagen algo desagradable llego a sus pensamientos, agito su cabeza tratando de alejarla, pero no pudo, siguió reinando en su mente, y con esta, muchas mas…''

_-voy a darle un regalo a Yamato- musito una jovencita pelirroja de 14 años, sostenía contra su pecho un paquete envuelto en papel brillante y atado con un moño._

_-¿y eso que tiene de malo?- pregunto con una sonrisa despreocupada Taichi.- no veo el motivo de estar nerviosa._

_A Sora se le enrojecieron las mejillas y abrazo mas el regalo, Taichi miro con curiosidad el comportamiento de su amiga, cuando la puerta que estaba detrás de Sora, la que daba paso a los camerinos de los que cantarían aquella noche, los Teenages Wolves, la banda de Yamato Ishida, su mejor amigo._

_Un guardia, le dijo a Sora que tenia permitido el paso, Taichi comprendió el motivo de la timidez en Takenocuhi, puesto que se sonrojo aun mas cuando le dijeron que Yamato quería verla…_

_-Adelante Sora… tu puedes darle el regalo, siempre podrás contar con mi apoyo- con un empujón amistoso logro introducir a Sora en la habitación, después, se cerro la puerta, el solo dio un suspiro de derrota, dio media vuelta, y se marcho…_

-quería que fueras feliz, mas quería que fuera a mi lado, y sinceramente, desee que Yamato no te correspondiera- se dijo para si mismo en un susurro, miro nuevamente con atención a los infantes.- mas no fue así…

_Escucho el timbre de la entrada principal, y puesto que sus padres ni su hermana estaban en casa, con toda la pesadez del mundo se levanto a abrir la puerta, se llevo una sorpresa al recibir un abraso inmediato al abrir._

_-¡Taichi me correspondió! ¡me correspondió!- grito con euforia la visitante, al distinguir ese adorable color naranja en el cabello, Taichi correspondió al abrazo, y no pudo mas que fingir una sonrisa de alegría…_

_-que bien Sorita, sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo en todo lo que hagas- _''aunque eso me destruya el alma'' _pensó para si mismo, e invito a pasar a su mejor amiga, e imposible amor._

Su mirada alegre se convirtió en una de tristeza y nostalgia, pensando aun en ese abrazo, que le hubiera encantado si no fuera porque la noticia le partía el corazón.

_Caminaba rápidamente hacia su objetivo, una larga cabellera rubia, el dueño de esta se encontraba de espaldas, le tomo fuertemente del hombro logrando voltearlo y le propino un fuerte golpe en el rostro._

_-¡canalla! ¡sabias que yo la amaba!- le grito mientras se encontraba tirado en el piso y sostenía con fuerza el lugar del golpe, luego, se marchó de allí, sin esperar una explicación… No estaba de humor como para escucharlo decir que el también la amaba, y lo que haría, seguramente, que a el se le olvidara el enojo y se llenara de alegría para apoyar a sus amigos en ese amor, no, era algo que no quería hacer…_

Un nuevo bostezo paso por los labios del castaño, su mirada se torno algo aburrida, los niños que jugaban se habían ido de allí, entonces el ya no tenia nada que observar o que le causara recordar esos días felices cuando era un niño.

-''Nunca me atreví a decirte lo que sentía, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si eras la novia de ese maldito traidor, ya ni siquiera quería mirarte, pues temía que al hacerlo me lanzara a tus brazos y te robara un beso''

_-Taichi- gritaba la pelirroja Takenocuhi mientras corría tratando de alcanzar a su castaño amigo- ¡Taichi espérame!_

_Dando un suspiro, el castaño detuvo sus pasos, en pocos segundos, Sora llego a el, le tomo del hombro para sostenerse mientras recobraba el aliento._

_-Taichi… porque no… me esperaste al salir- decía entrecortadamente por la agitación, respiraba con fuerza y sus mejillas estaban rosadas._

_-tenia que llegar temprano a casa, eso era todo- fue lo único que dijo, después, empezó nuevamente su caminata, Sora, en lugar de perseguirlo nuevamente, camino mas lentamente, aun detrás de el…_

-''me sentí como un tonto ese día, te ignoraba por el dolor que me causo perderte, pero tu no eras la culpable, era yo, por no habértelo dicho antes, y trataba de desquitarme contigo''

Pensó, y se levanto de la banca en la que se encontraba sentado, comenzó a caminar despacio y con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos hacia un lugar en especial.

_-Taichi… Yamato termino conmigo- decía entre sollozos la pelirroja, el mayor Yagami, se sentía aun peor al escucharla llorar, y mas de ese modo… _

_El, dentro de su hogar apoyando su cuerpo contra la puerta principal para escuchar a su amiga, y esta, del otro lado de la puerta, afuera, bajo la lluvia, y llorando…_

_-Taichi… por favor, abre la puerta, ¿Por qué me odias tanto? Éramos los mejores amigos, te extraño Tai… te necesito…_

_De pronto, la puerta se abrió rápidamente, Sora apenas y pudo ver como se abría, pues de inmediato recibio un abrazo consolador y calido, protegiéndola de la lluvia._

_Taichi, con todo el valor que pudo reunir, tomo en sus manos el delicado rostro de Sora y junto sus labios con los de ella…_

_-Nunca te he odiado Sora… solo te amo, y yo también te necesito- dijo al terminar aquel beso tan tierno._

_Sora, con sus ojos cristalinos, miro fijamente a Taichi, poso sus manos en el rostro de este, como el lo hacia, y ahora ella, fue quien le planto un calido beso a su amigo…_

Toco la puerta principal de una linda casa, esta se abrió rápidamente, dejando ver a una hermosa chica pelirroja, la cual lo recibió con un calido abrazo, seguido de un beso lleno de amor y ternura.

-''Al fin y al cabo, fui yo, quien gano en esta historia de amor''

**Fin**.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!!! En lo personal me encanto este one-shot ojala que a ustedes también les haya gustado mucho, le puse mucho esfuerzo, y me base en la hermosa melodía de Beethoven ''Love Story''

Dejen un review plis!!!

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
